


Why Can't I Be You?

by Baegeta



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baegeta/pseuds/Baegeta
Summary: Vegeta desea a Goku para el solo. Lo tiene para el solo, pero ¿en verdad le ama?





	Why Can't I Be You?

Nunca creí que llegaría a decirte esto pero...

¡Qué perfecto eres! Kakarotto! Créeme, te lo digo enserio.

Eres muy hermoso, eres tan bueno; tal y como la primera lluvia después de una larga y desesperante sequía.

Haces que no me de pena el hecho de besarte, desde tus pies hasta donde empieza tu hermosa cabeza; saborearte con cada beso. Mi orgullo ya jamás se sentirá dañado.

Dios mío, Kakarotto, si que me haces sentirme...

Hambriento; deseoso. Tengo hambre de ti.

Cada pequeña cosa que haces me hace querer besarte, hacerte mío en donde sea que estemos, con quien sea que estemos. Me importa una nada si nuestras esposas, nuestros hijos o hasta incluso uno de tus míseros amigos me ven follarte como si no hubiera un mañana. Tú eres mío.

La manera en que tu poder sólo va aumentando; sin una razón de ser en concreto, como me superas una y otra vez. Mi orgullo se lastimaba, me sentía miserable; intentando tantas veces alcanzarte, y los resultados eran los mismos. Siempre.

Pero ahora ya no es así.

Ahora más que nunca sé que eres mío; que me perteneces, eres solamente mío.

Aunque siempre sí, un pensamiento que nunca lograré sacarme de la cabeza sigue ahí.

¿Por qué no puedo ser tú?

Aquella pregunta corre en círculos en mi mente, sin destino aparente; sin intención de salir. Me atormenta diariamente.

¿Por qué no puedo ser tú?

Tener tu inmensa fuerza, tener todo tu ridículo y estúpido poder. Descifrar de una vez por todas que es aquello que hace que me superes una y otra y otra vez; que seas más fuerte que yo.

Me deja sin aliento, respirar es cada vez más una tarea ardua, inalcanzable.

Indago en lo más profundo de mi corazón; de mi mente. El gran daño que sufre mi orgullo; se desmorona, me hace desmoronar.

¿Por qué no puedo ser tú?

¿Por qué no puedo ser tú?

La pregunta se repite miles de veces en mi cabeza, mi mente no hace nada mas que pensar en ello; es un disco rayado.

Pero todo cambia de un momento a otro.

Cuando cada uno evade sus responsabilidades como padre de familia y vamos a "entrenar".

Aquella dichosa y muy pomposa palabra que usamos para esconder el hecho de que follamos.

Cuando tú me lo haces; en verdad que no siento lo mismo. Se siente bien, claro está, pero no soy muy fan. Podrías mejorar, Kakarotto, ya deja de aparentar ser casto e inocente y fóllame como un verdadero saiyan lo haría.

Pero cuando mi turno llega. El hecho de hacerte mío ¡Oh dios! Que la lubricidad de apodera de mi, al ver tu rostro tan sonrojado, con tintes de pasión, lujuria y excitación total me hacen querer comerte. Morderte, lamerte; sentir el sabor de tu piel, de tu sudor, de tu dulce saliva, de tu semilla. Todo.

Incluso podría simplemente abrazarte, fuertemente. Tan fuerte que podría matarte.

Eres tan maravilloso, tan sumiso, tan obediente; y aún puedes mostrarme que quedan rastros de saiyajin en ti.

Cuando te transformas en súper saiyan para aguantar sin venirte por más tiempo; como gritas mi nombre, como pides por más y más.

¡Tan bueno para ser verdad!

¡Demonios! Tengo que hacerte mío de nuevo.

A pesar de ser el hombre más fuerte del universo, si que eres un tanto delicado.

Sé que, con frecuencia, te hago daño a la hora de follar. A veces incluso lo hago a propósito, pero ¡Entiende! Escucharte gemir de dolor y de placer me enciende; me hace estar seguro de que eres mío.

Todo lo que haces, es ciertamente angelical, quieres salir en "citas", besarme sin una razón aparente, decirme apodos ridículos; decirme "te amo" sin ningún "soy tuyo" que le siga. Soporto esto por ti, hago lo mismo por ti; pero sólo por el hecho de que hacerlo me asegura poder follarte de nuevo en el futuro.

El pensamiento regresa a mi mente.

¿Por qué no puedo ser tú?

¿Por qué no puedo ser tú?

¿Por qué no puedo ser tú?

Siempre que me ves discretamente, mientras estamos en aquellas insignificantes fiestas que hace Bulma, haces que yo me voltee a verte también.

¡Te has encargado de poner mi mundo de cabeza! Toma responsabilidad de ello.

Te amo, Kakarotto, te adoro tanto.

Adoro tu bella sonrisa...

Estoy tan enamorado...

Tan cautivado...

Tan seducido...

Tan pero tan encaprichado...

Estoy pegado a ti con un fuerte pegamento.

Dios mío, Kakarotto, tan sólo con pensar en ti, me haces querer hacerte mío otra vez.

Como te mueves, como me ves.

Como me amas fuera de nuestro furor.

Como me necesitas.

Eres de ensueño, Kakarotto.

Tu cuerpo, bien formado, bien entrenado. Tus cicatrices, tus marcas de nacimiento, tu cabello, tu mirada, tu voz, tu esencia. Todo en ti es extremadamente delicioso, deleitante ¡eres un deleite, sin duda alguna!

Tú eres muy delicioso, como un postre hecho solo para mi deguste.

Dioses, entre más intento borrarte, más te empeñas en aparecer en mi mente. No puedo borrarte, por más que lo desee.

¿Por qué no puedo ser tú?

¿Por qué no puedo ser tú?

¿Por qué no puedo ser tú?

Con tu manera de ser, me cautivas.

Como te detesto.

Tu manera de ser, me enciende.

Como quisiera que dejaras de existir.

Eres simplemente elegante.

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en la canción Why Can't I Be You? De The Cure.


End file.
